narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izanami's Activation
Beginning of Izanami You said that "It was ultimately revealed that the entire battle was taking place within Kabuto's head" ,but do you know which chapter izanami started it's effects on kabuto? I mean..the whole battle after chapter 581 was an illusion ? -- (talk) 00:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest I thought Izanami started in 581 initially, but now, I don't think so. It seems to have started in 586 after Sasuke buys him brother some time. But we'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, hopefully all will be explained, but right now we really can't answer that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Got it,because if izanagi started in 581..then all those techniques and capabilities from kabuto were utterly meaningless,and although itachi rocks even when dead - rs - ,kabuto has to show his tricks to them And one more thing...Izanami makes a duo with Izanagi,and Izanagi happens in the real world,not exactly an illusion..so could Izanami not be happening inside kabuto's head and be an "genjutsu" that alters the probability of the facts ocurring in the battle to the point of making these facts happen all over and over again ?-- (talk) 02:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) From what I can tell, Izanami didn't begin until page 4 of chapter 586. Itachi made Kabuto repeat an attack he'd done earlier and then Itachi's left MS went blind, after which the loop began. Skitts (talk) 14:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) In my honest opinion, Izanami was activated already on this page: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/580/13 Notice the attention to Itachi's eye in the panel ... http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/580/14 http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/581/16, http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/581/17 here Itachi says: "It's already prepared" unless it's a mistranslation. So yeah, I think Itachi has used Izanami 6 chapters back. In the latest chapter he executed the technique, but the "recording of the loop" is since the former page.--Elveonora (talk) 14:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the user has to see a chain of events with Izanami prepared and then execute the technique making that chain of events happen over and over again,don't u think the same ?-- (talk) 15:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) What Itachi says ... Dunno if it's a mistranslation or something, but it appears that Itachi says at first: "Stay close to me Sasuke" and in Izanami "Get away from me Sasuke" but one translation says still the former ... can anyone confirm which is correct with a raw ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sigh, I miss Shounensuki lol. In my own roundabout way using the Japanese script, the raws and a few translators, I think he's telling Sasuke to get away from him. You could also ask Seelentau, he might be able to verify it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) So at first to stay close and in Izanami to get away you say ? I'm asking because that would mean that Izanami is not a loop in a sense as he said something different ?--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC)